transformers_robot_defenders_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Galvawarp
You think Galvatron is the most dangerous Decepticon? Well, think again. Galvawarp is by far the most dangerous Decepticon of all time, and before this, he was Mega Blast, the creator of Nemesis Prime and Darkvoid, though in the latter case, Mega Blast was possessed by the Ghost of Starscream. Even before this, Mega Blast was Skywarp, one of Megatron's best seekers, second only to Starscream. It was a near-fatal fight with Optimus Prime that resulted in Skywarp becoming Mega Blast, and later, Mega Blast became Galvawarp after being blasted by Galvatron. History The War for Cybertron Note: Paragraphs written in Italics are events which happened off-page. During the War for Cybertron, Skywarp was one of the two Seekers working with Starscream and Thundercracker. He was one of the Scientists tasked with guarding the Dark Energon Station over Cybertron during Zeta Prime's reign as Autobot Commander. However, Megatron and the Decepticons soon attacked the Station, terminating every Autobot aboard. After the Decepticon Leader harnessed the Dark Energon, Skywarp was seen on the bridge where he seemed to have no objections when Starscream pledged his allegiance and that of his two "minions" to the Decepticon Cause. Megatron subsequently sent the three Seekers to activate Cybertron's Geosynchronous Energon Bridge, which would allow the Decepticon Leader to create more Dark Energon. The Seekers went through Cybertron's underground, which Thundercracker commented he'd never done before, prompting mockery from Skywarp. They hijacked an Autobot Ship, and when Skywarp took offense to Starscream's comment that the Autobots were "dumber than him!", he tried to make a comeback, but ended up only looking more foolish. When they flew through reservoirs of raw liquid energon, he played down Thundercracker's warning that the stuff was extremely volatile in that state. At another point, he took issue with Starscream's constant belittling, even though he wasn't sure it was him being belittled (it was.) Despite Skywarp's constant bickering with his partners (in one instance, unintentionally calling himself ugly), they made it deep into Cybertron's underground, where they found the Energon Bridge's main controls. There, they attempted to reactivate it while simultaneously corrupting it with Dark Energon, only for its guardian machine to activate in response, attempting to cleanse the corruption. A tense battle against the relentless machine ensued, with the three of them dodging fireballs, evading energy beams, and taking potshots at the core when it overheated and needed to open up to cool off. Finally, the sentinel was destroyed, the corruption allowed to proceed apace, and the bridge activated. Skywarp was, for once, quicker on the uptake than Thundercracker, commenting on the sight only for Thundercracker to all but parrot his words a moment later. It might have been the crowning achievement of his life. Skywarp was later among the Decepticon forces to attack Iacon while Megatron went to confront Zeta Prime for possession of the Omega Key. However, the Omega Key simply activated the real key: the Guardian Omega Supreme. When Omega Supreme pinned down Megatron and the other Decepticons, Skywarp joined Starscream and Thundercracker in attacking the Guardian to give the Decepticons a fighting chance. Omega Supreme pursued the three Seekers, and Skywarp was soon batted ''right off Cybertron and all the way to the very distant planet Earth.'' The Final Days of Cybertron While the Decepticons were busy focusing their efforts on preventing the Autobots from launching the Ark, none of the Decepticons (including Starscream and Megatron) seemed too concerned about what happened to Skywarp. Even Thundercracker didn't bother to ask the question. Reunion on Earth Skywarp eventually witnessed the crashing of both the Ark and the Nemesis on Earth. The Seeker travelled toward the crash site of the Nemesis, only to find the Decepticon Warship to be completely demolished. At first, he presumed the Decepticons to be terminated, but he later found his companions establishing a temporary base in the Qatar Deserts. When he rejoined the Decepticons, Megatron didn't bother asking where he'd been... possibly because he didn't care.